


Soft Lips in a Hard World

by CaseyMarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, I didn't mean for it to start like that but here we are, I promise this is nice in the end, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Mikan is no stranger to kissing, even when she's young and doesn't really know what it is.





	Soft Lips in a Hard World

Mikan's first kiss is from a man older than her mother when she is five years old.

He ruffles her hair before disappearing into her mother's bedroom and Mikan hides in her own room from the noises she can never really escape while under this roof.

He wakes her up when the sun is long gone and the world is quiet. His breath reeks of smoke and alcohol; Mikan hates that smell. He brushes her hair, whispering that one day she'll be as pretty as her mother and asks her to marry him. He kisses her before he leaves and Mikan never sees him again.

* * *

A boy at the playground demands that someone be his girlfriend. People laugh and ignore him, even shoving a boy in his direction at times, until he gets angry and stomps over to the one girl sitting by herself.

"You!" he yells. An eight year old Mikan shrinks under the sudden attention on her. "You wanna be my girlfriend, right?"

Mikan shakes her head firmly. All his friends laugh, calling names at the both of them. The boy's face turns red and he glares at Mikan.

"Of course you do, come on!"

Before Mikan can refuse he pushes himself forwards and kisses her directly on the lips. Now his friends are really laughing. He shakes his head, pushing her to the ground, and runs back to them as she whimpers at the new scratches on her hands.

"Tsumiki's gross! _Gross_!" he announces and she is only known as Rotten Tsumiki for the rest of the year.

* * *

Her third kiss is just that night as the tends to her wounds to the sound of her mother yelling angrily. There is a long scratch on her leg from a stick thrown at her and she washes it carefully, using a clean washcloth in place of bandages they don't own. 

The man stumbles into the kitchen and glares at her, growling words Mikan doesn't understand. He tells Mikan with a sugary sweet voice that it's all her fault her mother won't entertain him and she should really take her place. Mikan wants to refuse, run into her room and block the door, but she was always taught to listen to adults. She sits obediently on the floor, her injury forgotten, as she lets him do whatever he pleases.

* * *

"Everyone knows about Tsumiki," the girl sneers, and at nine years old Mikan is confused because she doesn't understand what the girl is talking about.

The girls next to her giggle, sneaking looks at Mikan that really aren't that subtle. Mikan tugs at the bandages on her leg just a little more.

"Hey Tsumiki," the original girl sings, flipping her black hair as she turns to stare, a stare that makes Mikan more uncomfortable than the words. "Is it true you kiss those creepy men? What a freak! I bet you'd even kiss another girl, wouldn't you?"

Mikan doesn't see the problem with kissing girls, but doesn't dispute it. She doesn't say anything.

The black haired girl squeals in disgust, slapping the back if the blonde transfer student. "Come on! Come on! Kiss her!"

The blonde looks outraged that she was the one put forward to do so and squawks out her protest. "Why me?! Make someone else do it, I don't wanna kiss a girl, especially not Tsumiki."

Mikan wants to run away. The girls begin fighting, no one wants to even go near her. Mikan doesn't want to kiss them either, they were loud and mean.

"Hey, Tsumiki!" A brown haired girl calls, getting to her feet with a scowl. "Come here and kiss the ground at my feet."

Mikan's stomach churns with the high-pitched laughing that follows. Slowly, with the grace of someone without a leg, she stumbles to the ground in front of her. The brown haired girl is snickering as Mikan's lips touch the ground and she triumphantly brandishes her foot. 

"This too."

Mikan hesitates but leans to do so as well. Before she gets to the girl kicks forwards and Mikan recoils in pain, clutching at her nose as blood quickly drips from it. 

* * *

When Mikan is ten years old she sits in the back of the class, rejected and ignored. Excluding the teacher, no one has spoken to her for three days, including her own mother. 

What had she done to make them hate her so much they didn't even want to tease her anymore?

She stumbles through the day, feeling invisible, worthless, like a waste of space.

Kids push past her, stopping in the middle of the hallway and grin with devilish faces. Mikan feels the relief roll off her and wonders if they can tell.

"Hey, Tsumiki, your hair's looking a little gross, right? Let's cut it," one insists. She nods immediately, following them into an empty classroom.

People laugh, crowding around her with several pairs of scissors. She feels the weight of her hair drop with every snip and tries not to burst into tears at the thought of the hair she liked so much being ruined.

One person leans in close after her hair was left choppy and broken, the amount of people in the room decreased considerably. "As a reward you can kiss my shoes. It's the best you'll ever get."

Mikan doesn't hesitate, leaving soft kisses against the leathery material. She was being acknowledged, she was worth something again. Any amount of torment was worth this. 

* * *

Mikan is sixteen years old when the boys decide she can be used as entertainment and she spends several nights curling up in a ball with chapped lips and sore limbs.

* * *

She meets Nanami when she's seventeen old and the gamer is sitting in the back row with her face much closer to the screen than healthy for her eyes. Mikan wants to explain the dangers of doing so and the strain she's putting on her eyes, but every time she moves Saionji is there to hiss an insulting order to sit back down and Mikan dutifully listens to Kizakura explain the rules of Hope's Peak Academy. There aren't rules really, as long as they continue to hone their talents then they're given free reign.

Following that lesson Nanami stops coming to class and Mikan's own attendance decreases by the day.

* * *

Yukizome brings an energy that could rival Mioda's and after being explained to about how Yukizome didn't mean to insult Mikan with the alternate use of her name, Mikan decides that she's very happy with the way things are run now. Nanami is there too, her face still hovering too close to the screen, but it's better.

Nanami is in her thoughts a lot. Mikan doesn't necessarily mind. Whenever she thinks of the other girl it's only ever soft and nice expressions, expressions Mikan isn't used to, expressions she doesn't deserve.

* * *

Their relationship is messy and slow, so very slow. _Chiaki_ is always by her side, smiling and promises she'll never leave. Mikan returns her kindness by shying away from any affection. The lips that have touched so many others don't deserve to taint Chiaki's.

Chiaki hums softly. It's a slightly off tune version version of the soundtrack currently drifting from her controller, but Mikan doesn't dare say anything bad about Chiaki, anything that might make the other leave her when it already seems impossible that she'd want to stay this close to begin with. But, she realises with a troubled frown, there isn't much else to focus on, especially when the thing she's trying to distract herself from is the soft sensation of fingers running through her mismatched locks of hair, not wanting to worry about the pull and accompanying pain that she is so used to.

Chiaki hates when Mikan has those thoughts and she would hate to disappoint Chiaki.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" Chiaki asks softly, quiet enough that Mikan could believe it's just a thought said out loud subconsciously.

She resists the immediate urge to shake her head. "I've always had it l-long."

"You look really pretty with long hair," Chiaki quickly reassures. The music comes to an abrupt halt with a cheery jingle and she just barely hears a soft pat of Chiaki putting the controller to the side. "But what about just the ends? To clean it up?"

Now both hands are playing with her hair. Mikan can almost imagine Chiaki making pretend scissors with her hair and 'cutting' the hair she was talking about. Her apprehension is pushed to the side - although only for a short second - to allow a soft smile to flood her face.

"If y-you think so," Mikan murmurs softly, and almost instantly the hands disappeared, letting Mikan's hair fall against her back.

There's some awkward shuffling while Chiaki positions herself to face Mikan. Chiaki hesitantly reaches for Mikan's hands and she lets her, letting herself revel in the other's soft hands and - if she concentrates hard enough - the soft pulse in her palm.

"Mikan," Chiaki says, and it was like a whisper on her skin even though they're still far from each other. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. Just tell me if something's wrong, okay? I won't leave you, no matter what, because-"

_"I love you so, so much. Won't you marry me when you're older?"_

Mikan curls in on herself, barely staying calm even with the voice she loves so much whispers reassuring words that never usually fail to keep her grounded.

* * *

Sonia looks the most excited, almost ecstatic, when Mikan walks into the class, Chiaki smiling softly by Sonia's side.

"The queen has arrived, please presume your positions!" Sonia orders and the whole class moves.

Mikan squeaks, alarmed as they neatly form two lines either side of her, leading to where Sonia, Chiaki, and Miss Yukizome are standing. "I-I'm no queen," she protests and Sonia nods, clapping her hands.

" _Yet_! Today we will change that! Come accept your crown, my grace," Sonia says. Miss Yukizome happily holds up a horribly expensive looking tiara.

"Is that for m-me?" Mikan asks, walking hesitantly down the walkway of her classmates. "It looks so nice..."

"I'm glad you think so. It is the crown of my people for someone of my status. Of course, it is only for a princess and not for a queen so I do hope this doesn't bother you," Sonia says.

"Wha-What?!" Mikan steps back, staring at the tiara with wide eyes. "Y-You would let something like that, near s-someone like m-me?!"

"Yes. Sonia said she would be happy to let you borrow it for today," Chiaki says stubbornly. "So please allow Miss Yukizome to crown you."

Before Mikan can protest more - even with the hesitance to do so against Chiaki - Miss Yukizome steps forwards and holds the tiara above Mikan's head. "Please stand still, your highness!"

With a grin, Miss Yukizome carefully rests the tiara on Mikan's hair. Mikan is perfectly still as her classmates cheer, clapping louder than anyone ought to clap for Mikan. Chiaki steps forwards, going down onto one knee and carefully holds Mikan's hand.

"May I be permitted to give my queen a kiss?" Chiaki asks.

Mikan nods silently, her breath caught in her throat, and a warm feeling spreads through her when Chiaki kisses her hand softly. Behind her, Mikan vaguely hears Hiyoko being arrested for treasonous words, but for once she's able to ignore her, Mikan's focus only on the lips pressed to her knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that Dubious Consent is one of my tags right now but it is. Originally this was gonna be longer, but... now it's not. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 22/10/2017 Edit: tag + grammar fixes and a few lines edited. Thank you everyone for the support for this! Reading through the comments when I'm feeling down is really lovely.


End file.
